


Going Bananas

by HannahMonslama



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMonslama/pseuds/HannahMonslama
Summary: A fun night with the monkey man.





	Going Bananas

You were sitting in the local jamaa club, club geoz, the only club in all of the animal jam world. You were sitting at the bar, casually drinking your milkshake when everyone in the club started shrieking and running to the entrance. “OH MY MIRA IT’S REALLY HIM!” One jammer said. “SIGN MY ASS!” another jammer squealed. That’s when you saw him.. Graham, the sexiest jammer in town, one of the alphas, the protectors of animaljam.. Suddenly graham got on a stripper pole, and stripped for everyone. You spit out your banana drink on the counter when he winked at you. “I’m gonna show you jammers something wild” he winked.

After the performance, you had to greet Graham, you had a burning desire to talk to him. “G-Graham senpai….” you stuttered. Graham turned around, his peach-colored face and his piercing blue eyes staring into your soul, “yes young jammer?” he replied in a sexy voice. He was staring at your breasts. “You have glorious tits” he said. “I would love to stick my...banana in between them.” his voice was raspy, and he leaned in closer. 

Before he could say anything else, you pulled him in for a wet kissing session, his tongue sliding into your mouth. You continued having your tongues battle for dominance, until you noticed his erection was hard on your stomach. You broke the chain of saliva between your lips, and Graham was breathing hard. “Let’s take this to my workshop..” he licked his lips and continued to stare at your chest. 

When you two arrived at the workshop, you couldn’t take it anymore, “Show me the wild..” you moaned. Graham instantly pins you down on his bed, licking his lips. “Oh, I will show you the wild, baby.”  
“Yes!” You screamed.

You pulled down his boxers, and stared at his bulging banana. You looked up at him, “Suck it like a banana, baby, get that vitamin C..” you did as your daddy told. You sucked him dry and rubbed down on his erection. “Now it’s my turn to give you a good time..” Graham whispered. He undid your bra, and sucked your nipples. You moaned, “want me to take you to the jungle?” he asked. “Yes.. I want to explore the wild!” you moaned. 

He practically ripped open your panties, and shoved his 10-inch banana inside your tight hole. “YES DADDY EXPLORE MY JUNGLE!” you screamed in pleasure, your hands tearing at the sheets of his bed.  
“Ride me like a horse, Daddy!” You scream. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing none other than the sex god himself, Aparri.  
“Hey guys, its your boi Ap-” He stopped, taking in the scene of Graham, his boyfriend, penetrating your cunt with his banana.  
“If you’re gonna cheat on me, Graham, at least let me join in.” He said, ripping his clothes off.


End file.
